Anya: A New Beginning
by DougMaynard
Summary: After her death in the battle to close the Hellmouth, Anya is offered a choice.


This takes place immediately after the last episode of the series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The Scoobies closed the Hellmouth. Spike sacrificed himself and Anya was killed in battle. We all know what happened to Spike afterwards as he went on to annoy Angel and Company in LA. But Anya? Now we find out. This is also a part of my "Avenging Shadows" universe and ties in with the story "New Beginnings and Redemption" at the end. You don't have to read that story first, but it will help the ending of this one make more sense. And there will be a follow up eventually. Please review and comments are welcome. Thank you!

Anya slowly opened her eyes, a shudder of pain echoing through her body. A gasp of air escaped her mouth as her vision cleared, slowly gaining an awareness of her surroundings.

"I... I was dead!", she said. "Where am I? And why is this place so white? Some color would be better?"

"Hello Anyanka", a voice rang in her ears.

Her vision continuing to clear, Anya turned towards the voice and there stood D'Hoffryn, the ruler and master of the vengence demons and ruler of the Hell dimension of Arashmahaar.

Seeing D'Hoffryn, Anya jumped up and prepared to fight and defend herself, but just as quickly fell down to the floor as a huge blast of pain shot through her body.

"Please Anyanka, do not hurt yourself", D'Hoffryn said, a frown forming on his demonic face. "You have not completely healed yet from your injuries and any sudden movements must be quite painful."

"What happened?", Anya asked. "Where am I and why are you here? Where is Xandar? Or Buffy?"

"Your friends are safe", D'Hoffryn replied. "They won their battle and closed the Hellmouth."

"That's good!", Anya smiled.

And then the smiled faded as realization hit.

"I didn't survive, did I?"

"No Anyanka, you did not", D'Hoffryn sighed. "You were slashed into two halves by one of those you battled."

"Yuck!", Anya sighed. "No wonder my body hurts so badly."

"It was a mortal wound and you died!"

"So... I'm dead", Anya said. "So why am I here, wherever here is? And talking to you?"

"Because, my dear Anyanka, I am here to give you a choice", D'Hoffryn replied. "Think well and choose wisely."

"What kind of choice?", Anya asked.

"Though you did let me down several times in recent memory, you were a faithful vengence demon in my service for well over a thousand years. And I do appreciate that", D'Hoffryn said. "And you were a loyal and strong champion for the Powers That Be in their recent struggles and that is appreciated as well. And thus, you are to be rewarded."

"So I get to return to life... to Xander and the Scoobies?", Anya asked hopefully.

"Alas, that is not possible", D'Hoffryn explained. "Also, I can not allow you to return to my service as a vengence demon, even though I gladly would if I could."

"You would?", Anya asked, feeling a small tear forming in her eye.

"You were among the best ever and I shall always be proud of you and what you accomplished in my stead", D'Hoffryn remarked. "Forever, the name of Anyanka shall be celebrated and honored."

"Thank you", Anya said, jumping up and wrapping D'Hoffryn in a huge hug.

"Anyanka, please!", D'Hoffryn said as he struggled to free himself.

"Oh... sorry!", Anya sighed as she moved away.

"Now, as I was saying, we can not return you to your previous life, nor can I allow you back into my service, so I am here to offer you one of two choices?"

D'Hoffryn looked at Anya and gave her a small smile.

"You may embrace your final fate, your fatality and go into the eternal embrace of death. You will forever sleep and be at peace."

"That sounds so... forever and final", Anya said.

"It would be. You would in essence, cease to be and be naught but a memory and honored celebration as a champion of light."

"And the other choice?", Anya asked.

"A new beginning in a new world", D'Hoffryn said. "You would be healed physically and then sent to an alternate world, where there is no Buffy or Xander or Willow or Giles. It's just like the world you knew and loved, but totally different as well. You would still be Anya Jenkins if that is what you choose or use a different name if you so desire. In this world, you would have your memories and past, but your future is totally up to you and how you desire it to be."

"Would I still have my demon powers or be totally human?", Anya asked.

"You are human and will not have abilities greater than any other average human", D'Hoffryn explained.

"So it's either just call it quits and go into that great limbo or else go to another world and make a fresh start?"

"Those are your options Anyanka."

"Well... are there bunnies in this other world?", Anya asked.

"There are bunnies in every world Anyanka", D'Hoffryn sighed. "Now, what do you choose?"

"I'll miss everyone and no more sex with Xander", Anya muttered to herself. "But I'm not ready to die or quit yet! I choose... the other world!"

"Excellent Anyanka", D'Hoffryn smiled. "Now prepare yourself."

"What? I'm going now?", Anya asked.

"You are", D'Hoffryn said. "I shall miss you Anyanka. Best of luck in your new life!"

"But... but...", Anya stuttered before reaching over and hugging D'Hoffryn once more.

"Anyanka... please", D'Hoffryn stuttered.

Stepping back, Anya smiled at the demon. "I'm ready! Take me to this new world!"

Eyes glowing red and magic cackling and filling the air, D'Hoffryn looked at his former protege and smiled.

"Done!"

And with that, Anya vanished.

"Be happy Anyanka", D'Hoffryn sighed to himself. "You deserve it!"

*** BrEaK ***

Anya slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small motel room.

"Cheap motel and very tackily decorated", she noted as she stood up.

Looking around, Anya noticed two duffle bags on the floor next to the bed. She slowly opened one of the bags and noted that it contained several changes of clothing, some books and personal hygiene items. In the other duffle bag, she found a purse with numerous forms of ID, with her picture and the name of "Anya Jenkins". She also found several credit cards, an envelope full of cash money, and two large manilla envelopes which she realized contained a birth certificate, college transcripts, and other legal papers establishing her identity in this new world.

Looking through the envelopes, she also found two pictures, one of her and Xander together and one was a group photo that had herself, Xander, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Giles, Spike and Dawn all together. Anya smiled at the photo, a tear forming in her eye.

And then she noticed something else. An index card with something written on it.

"A phone number?", she noted. "Who would... what? That's odd. But I don't have a phone."

Anya glanced over and noted the phone sitting on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Oh, I do... am I supposed to call this number?", she asked herself.

After waiting a monent and not getting any kind of response, not that she really expected any, Anya moved over towards the phone.

"Oh, I'm in Boston?", she noted as she spied a flyer obviously belonging to the motel on the nightstand next to the phone. "Who do I know in Boston?"

"No one. Different world", Anya laughed to herself as she looked again at the number on the card and the phone.

"What the hell?", she sighed and picked up the phone, dialing the number.

After several rings, the phone was answered and a familiar voice answered..

"Dr. Anthony Druid's residence. Tara Maclay speaking. Can I help you?"

"Tara?", Anya thought. "How in the...?"

"Hello?", Tara's voice came once more from the phone. "May I help you?"

"Tara?", Anya replied. "This... this is Anya. How are you?"

(TBC)


End file.
